Demigods in the real world
by Percabeth02
Summary: Annabeth moves from California to New York city to be a normal girl. She stays with a boy with sea green eyes and black hair. (hint hint) While Annabeth try's to live a normal life she will never believe what problems normal people have. Better then it sounds! The first few chapters are bad but it gets better around chapter 6! Rated T for teen for talking about cutting!
1. I'm halfway their

I'm a normal 16 year girl who loves makeup and hanging out with friends.

NOT. I'm a demigod. Half god half human. Now people may say that Greek gods never existed and that theirs only one true gods who loves you to death blah blah blah. (A/N Im a Christian it's only for the story)

Their are hundreds of gods and most of them are NOT kind and most of them do NOT love you to death. More like the opposite.

You love the gods out of fear. Sad truth. Well anyways I go to a camp for people like me.

CAMP HALF-BLOOD, my favorite place to be. Oh yeah you may be wondering what god had the pleasure of having me.! *note the sarcasm*

I'm annabeth chase. Daughter of Frederick chase and Athena the goddess of wisdom abd battle plans!

Yup that's me. Today I'm going to be a "normal" teenager for once and go to a highschool call Goode.

I'm the new girl AGAIN may I add. I'm a juinor and I was to go to a school where I no one. Yeah that's me annabeth chase.

page break_page_break _

I woke up early to hear the busy sounds Of New york city!

I moved to New york from California and I know what your thinking; why would you move across the country?

Many reasons. One is to be closer to camp. Camp half-blood is in New york.

Two: Their are many monsters in California and I hoped I could lead a "normal" life here without having to deal with monsters 24/7.

Three to be honest with you I hoped to meet this new guy.

His name is Peter Johnson or something and I'm staying with him.

Ah no. It's Percy Jackson. I beam to myself for remembering the name.

"Annabeth are you up? Oh hey,I'm Percy Jackson son of posiden.

I'm 17 years old and I'm new at camp half-blood."He tells me.

Now how could he live 17 years without going to camp?

And son of a big three no less!

I looked at Percy's face and his eyes were...well stormy sea green but with a softness in them.

They were all in all the PERFECT eyes I had ever seen.

"hey I'm Thalia! Daughter of Zeus and sadly to say this kelp heads girlfriend" Thalia says winking and pointing to Percy.

Cliff hanger! Ok this is my first fanfic so PLEASE no flames! Thanks for taking your time to read this and well I take that back you can dO flames! I WANT to know why people will hate my story! Ahh I need to find a way to break perlia up! Any ideas? As much as I LOVE perlia this is a Percabeth story!:) Sowwy for making this so short!I promise if people want me to go on I'll make my chapters long! Hopefully I'll update tomorrow! And I'm not one of those peeps who are like 5 reveiws and I'll update! I'll do this story for ONE person if I need too! Disclaimer:all rights go to Rick I only own the plot not the people or anything that was in PJO or HOO!


	2. Chapter 2

um I'm back with the 2 chapter! If you want go read the first chapter because I added stuff or it won't make since..:)

Annabeth pov.

"Thalia? Your dating Percy?

How did you meet him,why was he not at camp,how...-"

(A/NThalia cuts her off)

"Annabeth hey,your rambling on! Well I guess that IS normal for a daughter of Athena."Thalia cuts in and then grins.

I feel myself flush because I may it sounded like I CARE that Thalia was dating Percy.

I mean I don't even know him. I just think he's cute,but those eyes,its like he can read my soul or something.

"Oh sorry Thalia. Hey I'm Annabeth chase daughter of Athena" I say to Percy.

Then I ask him "how,may I ask could you live out of camp for 17 years without being eaten by monsters?

I mean not to be nosy I'm just wondering."I ask him.

"Haha a daughter of Athena NOT being nosy." Thaloa says.

I relise that Percy has not said anything untill he says;

"Well um I like well you see it's like kinda um- I'm cut him off when I know that he CAN'T tell me. Even If he wanted to he couldn't.

Wow! I wonder where he was.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me." i say to a relieved Percy who changes the subject by saying,

"ok anyone up for French toats? I know it's Thalia favorite."and he grabs in a hug and they start making out.

I just stand their for forever (okay my ADHD made it seem like that) and walk away to to get dress.

I change in to my new skinny pink/peach color jeans size 2. (A/N I have this outfit and it's my sisters size who is 16 I wear a size under) With a gray gap soft shirt size small.

I get my size 8.5 Mutie color sparkles TOMS. ®

I put on a pink long beaded nevalace to "complete" the outfit.

I got back out to eat and think about my first day of school at Goode.

New school,new clothes,new friends and Thalia. Maybe being a "normal" girl for once won't be so bad...


	3. Chapter 3

I read my second chapter and relies how bad it was so to make it up to y'all i'll add another chapter today in Percy pov.

Annabeth. She was the only thing on my mind. She was PERFECT.

Her princess curls,her Skin tone,everything. But the that caught my eye the most was HER eyes!

They were stormy gray eyes with little specks of green. (A/N I made the green specks up)

They looked like if I looked at then long enough I would get lost in them.

They were all In all the most PERFECT eyes I have ever seen.

Snap out of it Percy,you have a girlfriend who is perfect, i tell myself. She has awesome eyes too.

Blue electric eyes that I SWEAR COULD electric you if you looked at them long enough. She has Raven hair like yourself. You love Thalia Percy. Shes your soul mate.

Even the fates said so. Well I think,they said I would find my true love at a young age.

And I have known Thalia since I was 7.

You do love Thalia don't let some girl change that. Love? Yeah love you love thaila. Right percy?

"this is to confusing"I think.

"Whats confusing kelp head?" Thalia asks.

My face burns red when I relies I said it outloud. "Um nothings confusing I know the answers to everything" I answer.

"Hmm everything you say?" Thalia challenges me.

"Okay not everything but who needs to know what 1685688 plus b divided by x going to help you in life anyways" I say trying to end this conversion.

Thankfully it worked and Thalia said "Okay Percy you go back to thinking. Wait. what? Kelp head thinking? What a joke. Haha" and she goes back to talking with annabeth.

She was smiling when she said it so I knew she was kidding.

_page break_

Annabeth pov.

I was at my first day of highschool and it was time for lunch.

Sadly lunch is only 30 minutes and I'm spending half of the time trying to find the lunch room until Percy comes looking for me.

What a great friend Thalia is. I'm new here and she excepts me to find everything myself.

Your probably wondering how I know her. Well Thalia and I go WAY back. We both ran away from home when I was 6 and she was 7. We found each other and Grover the Satyr found us.

He took us to camp Half-blood. We were best friends for a long time until she mysteriously left when she was 12 and I was 11.

I never knew where she went but she came back at age 15 and apparently that's where she met Percy.

At least that's what she told me. I wonder where Percy was for 16 years. I wonder if I ever will know or if it will always stay a mystery?

"Annabeth time for lunch. How was your first half of a day at Goode where everything is good?" Perch asks me.

I tell him everything that happen so basically it must have been a Boring story but he acted like he cared.

Thalia comes and she is listening to "picture to burn" by Taylor swift one of my favorite songs. I join in and we sing all the way to the lunch room.

This,I think must be what "normal" girls are like.

Those are my last happy thoughts of the day until I come home from school four hours later.

Tell me if you like it! It took an hour and it's my longest chapter yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Sowwy this is just an A/N!:( Hey everyone,I saw how horrible my writing was and I'm sad to say that was my work. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story,so if you want to me to review and tell me and if you don't want me too just review and tell me. Um special thanks to WafflesGirlsAwesome and to xxThisMyFriendIsAPencexx for helping me make this story readable although it's a still a sucky story and it's STILL unreadable because I'm pretty bad at grammar and stuff. Also thanks sooooo much Allen R for Making me WANT to update and I promise if you still want the story percabeth will be soon!:) well sorry for have an A/N and sorry to whoever (three people maybe) thought this was a chapter. I swear if you still want this story I will update today. Like my chapters are so short I can update daily.:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I decided I'm going to continue this story!

Thanks to everyone who review,regardless of what you said.

And for anyone who thinks I'm a horrible writer,guess what I don't really care what you think! I'm only 10 almost 11 years old and I'm doing this on my iPod touch so it's hard.

I would LOVE it if you people reviewed! All it takes is a FEW words to make me do a happy dance inside!

Haha well enough of the authors note. On with the story!

Oops almost forgot: I don't own PJO or HOO and I don't really want too because then I would have to worry about writing the story's not reading them! :/Ok NOW on with the story:)

PERCY POV: three weeks later:

I had been thinking a lot about it and I relies I needed to talk with Thalia.

I loved her so much,that I didn't want her to get hurt. It was one thing that I knew I had to do for the best.

Now if only I could find her...!

"Annabeth,Annabeth have you seen Thalia I need to find her"? I ask annabeth seeing her In the hallway.

"umm yeah she's in the kitchen, why?" annabeth replies.

"um just wondering,well got to go" I answer before I get lost in her eyes.

Stormy grey eyes that were the most perfect eyes ever.

(A/N sorry for the OOC I'm a girl and I don't know how boys thing even if I do have 5 brothers)

"hey Thalia " I say to her when I finally find her.

"We need to talk" we both say at the same time.

"you first" we both say again at the same time.

"I'll go first I guess" I tell her.

"Thalia your the most amazing girl in the whole world and I love you to DEATH,but not like that.

More like brother and sister love. When I first met you at 7 I had a little crush on you. And when you left for camp half-blood for 5 years I was Heart broken.

(A/N I'm really confuse about the ages i'll go back and fix them later)

And then when you come to camp ju,I mean to Newyork it felt like my life was complete!

(A/N he catches himself from where they really met and where he really was for his whole life.)

When I finally got the nerve to ask you if you liked me the same way and you said yes, I knew my life WAS complete.

But when we started dating I knew I didn't love you like that. I love you so much that I would die for you but not that kind of love.

I don't know if I will have romance love ever again since Se-,I mean never mind.

I'm really sorry and remember I would never mean to hurt you!" I finish saying to Thalia.

"Percy you took the words write out of my mouth. No,I'm thinking like a kelp head! But really,and I know you love some one else although you don't know yet."Thalia says back.

"Me love someone else?! Your wrong Thalia I don't love anyone like that at the moment" I reply to her outrages thought.

"But was it really that outrages of a thought" a voice says in my mind. Oh shut up I think back.

"seaweed brain who are you talking to? I just asked if we are going to the beach!?."Annabeth says.

Or so I thought I thought it. Stupid thinking out loud again!

"um seaweed brain? Where did you get that name from?" I say back to Annabeth.

"well you know since your always in the water,and because your head is full of seaweed I just think it fits"Annabeth says.

"ok wisegirl I get you" I answer back.

"wisegirl? That's the best you can get?! Wow what a seaweed brain!"Annabeth says with a smile.

"Ok I'll admit it's not the best nickname comeback but don't worry I'll get you back some other way" I say laughing.

"Is that a threat I hear?" Annabeth says in mock sacredness.

"Yeah it is wisegirl"and I jump on her and start tickling her.

"Percy,laugh,get off,laugh,me I'm going to ,laugh, get you ,laugh.,back!" annabeth says.

"Is THAT a threat I hear"? I say mocking Annabeths words.

"Oh Percy will you EVER grow up"? Annabeth says while I get off her.

"Oh wisegirl your just mad because you don't know how to have fun" I tell her.

"ME? Don't know how to have fun? I know how to have fun all right." she answers me.

"Ok proof it" I tell her.

"fine. You. Me. Water park this Saturday. I'll show you some fun" She replies to me.

"ooh water park! MY kind of place." I say winking because I guess she forgot I WAS a son of Poseidon.

"Oh dangit! Curse you being a son of Poseidon!" she finally remembers.

"Well race you to my room and whoever wins gets to have one of my mom hot blue chocolate cookies" I tell her.

"oh Percy what a child" Annabeth says but I notice she still races me.

And that was a beginning of a relationship I thought never possible.

Oooh longest chapter I think! Do you like it? Hate it? Well PLEASE please Review! It would make my new year EXTRA special! Happy new year to everyone! Hope y'all like this chapter! Oh and who can guess where Percy was?!

And perlia FINALLY broke up! Sadly percabeth will not be together next chapter! Or will they ever get together? Well stay tuned to find out!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone since you gals and guys were being so awesome I'm going to update again today! I NEVER thought I would get 11 reviews in one day for one chapter! I think I PM everyone saying thanks! But if I forgot you then sorry and I was LIGIT doing a happy dance! Oh and to izzy bell in guest: Thanks SO much you are to kind!:)

On with the story: :)

Annabeth POV:

It was Saturday and was the day to go to the water park.

I forgot for that one second that Percy was a son of the god of water and now we are going to a water park where that's Percy's number one favorite place to be. Well besides for the beach of coarse.

In the few short weeks I knew Percy I fingered out he was a kind,selfless,hot, (okay I knew THAT at first sight) and seaweed brainish kinda boy! He would always help other people before himself.

And his eyes, don't even get me started. As soon as I saw them I knew they were eyes that held kindness but sadness in them that I couldn't explain why. He had a mom who loved him,His dad visited him from time to time,and he had a pretty nice step father. It was a mystery to me that I longed to know.

I also wonder where he was for his whole life. Being a son of the big three he would be dead from monsters by now without having some one teach him how to fight. But he has his own sword riptide and I even versed him and he won. And that's saying something considering I'm the best dagger fighter at camp in 100 years!

I had not used my dagger since then because I was am learning to be a "normal" girl and I don't think "normal" girls fight with their Friends for fun. And as much as it hurt me I put my dagger away for the whole time I'm going to be in Newyork.

Okay by putting it away I mean tucking it in my pants and putting my shirt in top so nobody will see it. But hey I don't want to be the person who is trying to be a "normal" girl and a monster comes at me and I'm weaponless!

But anyways I really do wish Percy trusted me enough to tell me where he's been for his whole life. Or Thalia because I've only known Percy for a few weeks but I've known Thalia for like ever.

I'm a daughter of Athena and its not MY fault I want to know EVERYTHING. Don't blame me,blame my mother.

"Annabeth are you ready to go have some fun"? Percy says breaking me out of my day dream.

"oh please,I was BORN ready". I reply to him with a grin.

"Okay then hop into the car and I'll show you what its like to be a "normal" girl for a while". Percy says to me.

_pagebreak_

At the water park Percy and I sign in. (apparently Percy has a year round member ship here. "surprise,surprise" *note the sarcasm*)

We walk to the biggest slide at the park. You have to go in this little cart thing that brings you up to the slide. It reminded me of when I went skiing with my dad last winter.

"Okay wisegirl be prepared to be amazed". Percy says with a hint of mockness in his voice.

"Oh don't worry I'm prepared to see anything". I tell him with a grin.

But it wasn't at all what I excepted when we got to the top of the slide. It was...beautiful. You could see the whole park plus the beach. I was enjoying it all when this huge wave controlled by someone, cough Percy cough. And splashed on me.

I would have been angry but hey it WAS my pick to go to the water park and it WAS me who had forgot that I was going with a certain son of the sea god.

"oh my Gosh,Annabeth I am so sorry I did not me to hit you I meant to hit him!"Percy says to me pointing at this boy around our age.

"Percy! Why would you want to hit an innocent mortal"I say/yell to him.

"um he looked like a monster...?! But I guess he is not one. Oops my bad"Percy replies to me.

Third person pov for Percy:

The real reason Percy hit the boy with a wave was because he was checking out HIS Annabeth. Wait HIS Annabeth.

Percy didn't know why he cared so much but their was this nagging in his gut that told him to splash the boy.

He didn't know what it would do but maybe he thought he would get the message "back off dude she's mine" although Percy knew a mortal could not see through the mist and tell it was Percy who splashed the wave.

He knew he didn't like Annabeth like that but still he had a thought in his brain "do i"?

Thought I should stop here for some reason. Aww Percy young love! He's trying to convince he does not totally love Annabeth! Wait does he love Annabeth? Does she love him? Will someone not like their love? Will they ever even get together? Why am I asking you these questions? I guess the world will never know! Mwahahaha! Okay to Allen b I promise you I would not tease you about percabeth so yeah they will get together but lots if drama will take place!

Oh and PLEASE review! It makes me update! I would be SOOOOO happy if you did! It would make my last day in 2012 SOOO much better! This is the last time I'm writing this year! Sorry guys! Haha happy new year everyone!:) Oh and why was Percy sad and where was he for his life? It was camp! I just gave it away! Review if you think you know!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay hey everyone. I have been feeling very sad today with my family and all.

No my parents aren't divorce I'm living in a happy family. Everyone but me that is.

I cry a lot and I get frustrated easily and start to cry. I'm very sensitive and quiet. I would tell you guys my life story of why I'm like this but you guys don't really care.

I was very sad today and I kept checking my email for any reviews. I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter! I thought it was pretty good and it was my longest one EVER!

I would like to thank Allen R and another person who I forgot her (his) name but she (he?) knows whom I'm talking to! So thanks for reviewing you two! Um I was upset that I only got two reviews but I was having a horrible day of coarse I would only get two reviews. Plus it was raining. Must be about my mood...?

Anyways winter break is ending and I start school tomorrow!:( I may not be able to update every day (not that you peoples care) but anyways on with the story. Sorry for the NEVER ending A/N!

Annabeth pov:

It was Friday night and Percy's mom was going out with Paul Blofis,so Percy thought to invite Thalia,Grover,Nico,and his friend piper over to hangout.

(A/N HOO never happened BUT some people DO know about camp Jupiter and pipers single)

When everyone Arrived Percy hugged Thalia, (he never DID Tell me why he broke up with her) did a man hug/handshake with Nico and Grover,and kissed Piper on the cheek.

I had this little bubbly feeling in my stomach that I couldn't explain. I mean it's not like I own who Percy kisses. And it was not even a kiss on the lips like a boyfriend/girlfriend kiss.

It was more like a kiss on the cheek "how you doing" sorta kiss. I hoped. I could not understand why I did. I just did.

Hmm maybe it's piper doing a trick on me. Her mom IS Aphrodite. She's probably making it so I would care about who Percy kisses. But no she wouldn't do that.

"Annabeth it's JUST a kiss on the CHEEK. Don't get worked up so much over it. I mean Really you haven't cared before about guys and what girls they talked to. Why now?" I coaxed myself.

"Okay everyone" a familiar voice said "let's play truth or dare.

"Piper REALLY? Truth or dare? That game is for 12 year old playing with boys to see who likes who. Not for 16 year olds." I say

"17 year olds" Thalia cuts in.

When I give her a death glare she says "Hey I was just saying" she defends herself.

"Okay 17 year olds" emphasizing the "17 year olds part".

"PLEASE Annabeth!? I'll be your best friend!" Piper says/pleads to me.

"My best friend? Really? Okay fine,since your begging and all and plus I'm going to be a normal girl so I guess I'll play." I say to piper.

"Okay everyone follow me" Percy commands to everyone before Piper can respond.

_pagebreak_

We were sitting in a circle in Percy's living room when Nico dared Percy to kiss Piper on the lips for 5 seconds. I mean really THIS is why I don't like this game. You get dared to make feelings for people that aren't their.

Okay maybe that was not the ONLY reason I was mad. I felt this little green devil in my mind that most people call jealousy. I don't know why it was their but when I saw Percy kiss Piper full on the mouth for 5 SECONDS I felt like I was going to puke,it made me so jealous.

I honestly don't know why. I've never felt this way for a guy before. I was lost in thoughts until ? Says "Annabeth truth or dare?

I didn't know what to pick so I panicked and said "truth,no Dare. Yes dare is what I pick."

"Nope you picked truth first so truth it is" Thalia says.

Remind me to KILL her next time I see her.

"Fine I'll do truth. So what's the truth?" I say to Piper impatiently.

"Hmm this hard. Ooh! Ooh! I got it! Do you have a crush on Percy? And no lying. Me being a daughter of Aphrodite can see if true love is their or not so their is no point in lying."Piper says to me.

Remind me to kill HER not Thalia when I can.

"Me? Like? Seaweed brain? Are you kidding me?

When Piper death glares at me I say "fine I have a crush on Perseus Alexander Jackson." and at that moment in time I knew I fell for Percy and I fell for him hard.

Ooh cliff hanger! Is that a good thing? I think for me but not so much for you! And sorry for not making this that long but I HAD to leave it on that!

It's a school night and it's already 10:05 and I have been going to bed at midnight for break and I do NOT want to over sleep my first day back at school.

Review PLEASEEEE and you guys MIGHT make my night happy. You guys made my day even sadder then it was for not updating! *wipes tear from face*

Okay well HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! And If you have any New Year things review and tell me what they are!?:) thanks and goodnight! :( :)

Oh write Sally sells seashells on the sea shore when you review so I can see who REALLY reads my A/N.

Sometimes I do sometimes I don't so I don't care if you read my A/N but theirs nothing better to read so why not read then?!


	8. Chapter 8

I was listening to "tied together with a smile" by Taylor swift and it describes me perfectly. Go look it up and you will understand how i feel! It made me start crying! Thank y'all very much for giving all those reviews! You guys are too nice.! I want y'all to know I love you guys so much and you don't know how happy writing this story was for me! You guys are strangers and some of y'all wanted to know if I was okay. I'll tell you guys I'll NEVER be okay but you guys made me happy tears so thanks! I was happy for that little moment. :)

I will give my 100 % for this story. Well as long as I'm alive that is. :( Thanks everyone and to the story is it.

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or HOO you think I could write that good?! I guess you haven't read my fanfic then. And if I owned it WHY would I be on here?

Percy pov:

"Fine I have a crush on Pursues Alexander Jackson" Annabeth says

I did what any normal 17 year old boy would do if a girl who you like back says she likes you. I ran.

Did I say normal? I meant abnormal. Sorry. It wasn't that I didn't like her back and I didn't know what to say. Quite the opposite.

I liked Annabeth back and it wasn't that I didn't know WHAT to say it was I COULDN'T get the words out of my mouth. And since I couldn't talk I was wasn't going to stand their like a doofus. So I ran. Simple as that.

"Percy,are you here?"a voice says.

Please not be Annabeth!

"Who is this"? I asked Back.

"Um it's Thalia! Do you not know my voice?" Thalia answers impatiently.

"Now let me in" she demands.

Okay the doors unlocked you know" I say back.

Oh yeah did I mention I ran to my room where and slammed the door shut? No. Then yeah I ran to my room and slammed the door.

Thalia comes in and being Thalia she says "What a kelp head! Your love of your life says she likes you back the same way and what do you do? You run. Wow! Real muter Percy!"She tells me.

"Love of my life?! What are you talking about? I just met her a couple weeks ago and your saying I love her? I'm mean so what if she's Cute,beautiful,Gorges stormy gray eyes,-" (A/N Thalia cuts in again)

I felt my self zoning out with describing how perfect Annabeth was when Thalia cuts in saying "Yes love. I mean obviously you love her. Ever heard of love at first sight? The way you described her to me confirmed my thoughts that you love here. The way you teased her,the way you looked at her when you thought nobody was looking. You looked at her like she was a goddess. Like she was your other half of you.

Nobody else notice so don't worry but I notice because I'm your sister in everything but blood. Percy I know you love her so get your butt out their and tell her you DO!"Thalia yells/screams/says to me.

Everything she said didn't sound like her and I was wondering where my Thalia went until she says "get your butt out their and tell her you love her." But everything she said was true. I wondered if she read my thoughts or something.

"Okay Thalia I'll go out their and "tell her I love her". " I answer to Thalia.

"You better or else all the boys in Goode with be after her,when they hear she's single." Thalia tells me.

_pagebreak_

"Wisegirl I'm sorry I ran. I was just surprise when you said you liked me and I don't care how cliche this sounds but your my soul mate. My love of my life and I promise I would NEVER EVER hurt you. On purpose." I confess to Annabeth.

"Aww Percy! I never new A seaweed brain like you could be Romantic." Annabeth says to me.

"Their a lot of thinks you don't know about me" I say with a wink.

"Was that supposed to he flirtation? If yes then who TAUGHT how to flirt?!"Annabeth says with a laugh.

"Aww love birds! So sweet!" Piper says.

"More like aw love birds. GET A ROOM!" Nico and Thalia say together.

I saw Annabeth Turn a little red but me I stats cool because Percy Jackson NEVER blushes!

I turn to Annabeth and pull her in to the most sweetest kiss ever made. Our lips molded together like they were made for each other. This I thought is what a real kiss is and I feel asleep that night thinking about if Annabeth and I were an item or not. "Well (I told myself just live like today is your last day and don't think about tomorrow!

Awww PERCABETH! The fluff! If y'all were waiting for percabeth it's here!

Let's see if Percy and Annabeth are an item yet! Ooh I hope they are! Oh I can just SEE a jealous Ex coming in and ruin EVERYYTHING! Or a jealous BFF! Ooh Can people review and write down who they think are the Jealous Exes and Best friends? PLEASE review! Tell me ANYING! From what you were today to what you had for dinner last week! I want to hear EVERYTHING! It may make my day happy!:) Oh yeah don't forget to look up "tied together with a smile" by Taylor swift! And if you haven't heard of Taylor swift look her up! She has a lot of good old songs but her newest album RED is not the best! Sadly well TTYL!:) REVIEW!:)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I've had a severe case of writers block and it's my first since I started this story. But I finally thought of something!:) Thanks SO much for all the reviews they really made me Happy! You guys are awesome soo on with the story!:)

Disclaimer:Do I EVEN have to say I dont own PJO or HOO.

Annabeth POV:

It was Monday morning and I was in an extremely good mood because Percy and I were a...COUPLE! Nothing could change my good mood. Well at least I THOUGHT nothing.

It all started when Percy and I were back at school on Monday. I wanted to show everyone Percy was taken and I think Percy felt the same way because he put his arm around me and kept in kissing me.

We were sitting at a table at lunch with,Grover,Thalia,Nico,

Travis,Conner,and Rachel.

We were enjoying it when suddenly a Beautiful Young women with brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a perfect body that curved in all the right places.

I wondered who she was until Percy says "Calypso. Long time no see."

I wondered how he knew her when she sits down and flutters her eye lashes all flirty. She looked so pretty with her Long brown hair that I suddenly wanted to show her that Percy has a girlfriend who he loves very much.

I lean in to kiss Percy when Will solace comes up. Son of Apollo. Blond hair. Blue eye. 6 pack and huge guns. Also known as my Ex boyfriend.

I broke up with him when I met Percy. I still loved him but I also loved Percy. I needed to choose so I chose Percy.

I was suddenly feeling self conscious that my former boyfriend was here. And he kept winking at me to make matters worse.

I don't know how Percy felt about it but the way he was laughing with calypso he didn't seem to care. "Are we really going out?" I asked myself.

Well at least I THOUGT I asked myself.

"Whats that babe?" Will ask.

I would have said something about calling me babe and how I have a boyfriend but I didn't really know if Percy and I were going out anymore.

Dunn Dunn dunnnn! Cliff hanger! Don't worry percabeth lovers! I need some drama but in the end percabeth will be together! Or will they? You guys don't know how much I did NOT want to update but since I had a lot if reviews I decided I would! That's why I need reviews! If you guys hasn't reviewed gosh only when I would be writing this. Sorry for this being so short but like I said I'm tired and I don't feel like updating. Writers block! :( bye for now and hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so mad! I just wrote this chapter but I didn't save so now I have to write it again!:( sorry if it sucks I'm just really mad!:( Err I'm about to cry! Thanks everyone for the reviews it really helped. Did I mention I'm really mad and I could cry? Yeah sorry! This is Percy's pov from last chapter!:( :( :( :( ^_^ _^_^_^_^

Percy pov:(

It was Monday morning and back to school. I wasn't happy but of coarse Annabeth being a daughter of Athena couldn't wait.

_pagebreak_

It was 6 period and 1:00. Time for lunch. I has the latest lunch time along with Annabeth and some over friends.

I sit down at my table with Grover,Travis,Conner,Thalia,

And nico.

I sit Down to wait for Annabeth. When Annabeth comes a certain Brown haired girl with hazel eyes apears.

Calypso. Also known as my Ex girlfriend. She cheated on me with some other boy.

I didn't love her because I loved Thalia but I was still sad that she left me for some other boy. Thalia was their to dry my tears and that's when I got the nerve to ask her out.

"Hey Percy. How you doing?" a soft voice purred. Calypso.

"Hey calypso. Longtime no see. Why may I ask are you here"?

"Cant a girl talk to her boyfriend?"

"Im not your boyfriend. I have a girlfriend who is more faithful then you will ever be. Annabeth. She's right over their" I say nodding my head in her direction.

"Really because it seems like she's having a lot of fun with Will." she answers

Will. All the girls love him at camp. Biggest player too. He's the second most popular boy their. Can you guess who the first Is? That's right in my one year at camp half-blood I was the most popular boy their.

Same like I was back at where I lived my whole life. Until they betrayed me that is.

Annabeth was always trying to figure out where I was. Nobody knew but Thalia because she lived their. And even she found the place by mistake.

"Percy you their? Or is your mind in a pirate ship like when you use to day dream about being a pirate when you were young."she says with a chuckle.

I start to laugh remembering that.

I look over at Annabeth.

Will is winking at her and she is smiling like an idiot.

"Oh come on will Your abs aren't THAT hot" she says.

I wonder where she saw his abs. It hurt what she said. Didn't she know her boyfriend loves her and is standing right here? I guess she didn't even care.

I wonder if she still likes me.

Artemis got it ALL wrong. It's not the hero who breaks girls heart it's the witch of the girl.

Okay I'm done. This is SOO annoying! Sorry this is so short. I wrote more but it was not save and I forgot what it was! I'm moving:( I'm going to cry! My life sucks!:(


	11. Chapter 11

Okay hey everyone. I do NOT want to update. I'm tired and ready to fall asleep. I went to bed at 3:30 am and got up at 9:00.:( Okay this chapter will suck but I had to write this for y'all. Thanks for reviewing it really made me happy!:)

XxxTo my friends is a penceXxx: Yeah I guess I wrote sad because I am sad. I hope I don't do it this chapter but it WILL make some percabeth fans cry. But don't worry percabeth will be together in the end. I hope. And how did you see it

happen? End.:)

Okay on with the story and Disclaimer: If I have to say it ONE more time I'm going to scream. I don't own PJO but the plot. Small comfort. *screams really loudly*

On with the ,story:

Annabeth POV;

Three weeks later from the lunch.

It was Friday afternoon and school was about to be let out for the weekend. As much as I loved school I couldn't wait for the weekend.

I could just be laid back with out having to worry about boy troubles. *cough Percy cough Will Cough*

I was torn between two boys who I loved but yet I didn't love one.

I couldn't hurt any of the boys but Will was known to be a player and Percy was the sweetest guy out their. But I has known Will for 2 years and I only met Percy a couples months ago. Plus Percy could not trust me with a little secret. Such as WHERE HE'S BEEN FOR HIS WHOLE LIFE!

I couldn't understand why he couldn't tell me. Thalia too. I've known her since I was 7 and she can't trust a secret with me?

_pagebreak_

That night when I went to sleep I had a dream. And not just any dream. A demigod dream. Demigods dream suck,because they usually predict the future.

In my dream I was standing between two boys. I couldn't tell who they were until I looked at their eyes. Sea greens eyes,Percy. Sky blue,Will.

They kept on pulling on me screaming "you need to choose". "You need to choose".

They kept on pulling on me like I'm a chew toy for a dog untill Percy says "let her choose herself."

"Um I,I choose um Will. No percy no-" i start to say but Percy breaks in laughing bitterly and says "Choose Will. I thought you were different then the other girl but your not. You can't tell true love from fake love but I hope you guys are a happy couple."

I can see the hurt and anger in his eyes but I pretend it's not their and I look in Wills sky blue eyes and I say "I love you".

But for some reason instead of Blue eyes I'm seeing Sea stormy greens eyes.

Then I wake up.

A/N thought about ending the chapter here.)

I go in to the kitchen to get a glass of water and funny enough Percy's Their too.

The look in his face shows that he had the dream too.

"So I guess you love Will and "US" is no more?" Percy asks.

"Look Percy I love you but I need to sort out my thoughts"I answer.

"What you mean you love me but you love Will more and you need to think about how to break up with me without hurting my feelings. Well I'll spare you the heart ache. We're done." Percy says then leaves.

What he said was true and i could see the tears in his eyes

when he said it. "What have you done."I ask myself.

"Percy's already had his heart broken once and then he finally trust another girl and what do you do? You break his heart. But Its okay because you have Will."I think bitterly.

End. Okay it sucks but I didn't know what else to put. I promise you this weeks chapters wont be that long because I'm REALLY stress out and I finish moving next week.


	12. Fakers,Cutters,and Fake sisters?

OMIGOSH! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I know I said I would update EVERY day but hey promises are made me to be broken! Yup? No?

Err I'm

SOOO MAD THIS STUPID IDIOT RETARD REALLY UGLIY ITOUCH TURNED OFF EFIE I COULD SAVE SO NOW I HAVE TO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIJ! REMIND ME TO KILL THIS LATER!

Third person POV:

Percy and Annabeth were avoiding each other. But both for different reasons.

Percy because he was angry. Angry that he fell in love with someone again. Angry that he trusted her. He was afraid if he saw her he would hurt her to bad that he would regret later.

Annabeth because if guilt.

Guilt that she made him hurt because of her. Guilty that she left him for,for Will.

Will was sweet but he wasn't Percy. No one could replace Percy. Percy was one of a kind.

She was guilty that he gutted himself over her.

Flash back: She was about to take a shower when she walks into the bathroom Percy holding a razor blade over his Right arm. About to cut himself.

He was about to until she came in that is. He left with the blade muttering something like "got to go" "talk to you later".

Annabeth was mortified. Mortified that he would hurt himself over her. She knew he was a seaweed brain but not that big of one.

Flash back ended

Little did Annabeth know the sadness in him. The sadness that would never go away because of that person. He was cutting himself for Annabeth but she was not the only reason.

He was holding a sadness and hurt in him he never told Anyone. Anyone but this person. His first love. He trusted her and she betrayed him.

At that moment in time Percy swore to the gods he would never fall in love again and trust someone. He broke his promise and same as before he ended with his heart broken.

Thalia's third person pov:

Thalia couldn't believe it. Her two favorite people not speaking with each other. It was like they lived in the same house but didn't live together.

Percy and his mom lived together. They talked and laugh together. THAT was living together.

Percy and Annabeth lived in the same house but didn't live together.

They were not speaking to each other except for the occasional "hey" "what's the answer" sorta stuff.

No REAL conversations. What made it worse was that Percy was cutting again.

He didn't tell her and although he tried to hide it she saw the long scars and cuts on his arm. He wore long sleeve shirts and sweat shirts to hide it. But Thalia knew him too well.

After all she WAS his sister in everything but blood.

Thalia tried EVERYTHING to have Annabeth and Percy makeup. She knew at the beginning they loved each other. When they first never they had this spark that only Thalia could see but it was their all right.

Then suddenly Thalia had an idea...!

Cliff hanger! Okay guys I had this chapter planned in the late afternoon! And I don't cut myself this is just my imagination. I did pinch myself for a while but it hurt to kuch and I relies I didn't have ther much of a sucky life. Ooh what's Percy's secret? Ooh what's your guys favorite fanfic PJO story so I can read it? Romance and any girl with Percy as the couple!:) Thanks y'all all Rock! You peoples are my favorite and oh yeah you know who I'm talking to "LEO'S MINE!"


	13. The truth comes out!

Okay guys I hope you LOVE this! Haha I'm the type if person when I get three reviews I do a happy dance bit on last chapter I got 7!

Yayyy now some of you are like 7? I get 100 every chapter!:) But I get seven and I'm very happy bout that! Thanks y'all so much you peoples are so awesome!:)

To LittleRedRidingHood541;

Nooo dont die I'm updating! Aww thanks soooo much! You are some of the reasons that makes me LOVE updating!:)

-percabeth02 :)

Percy pov:

It had been three weeks that Annabeth started dating will and dumped me. It had been three weeks that I started cutting again. I had not cut since well Se -

no Percy don't say her name. She's forgotten and you will never see her again no use remembering her. She's the one that made me cut. "Don't think about her Percy!" I tell myself.

"Don't think about who? Annabeth? Don't worry I'm going to get you back together soon"Thalia says.

Aww I HATE it when I say stuff out loud!

"Um none of your beeswax,busybody." I snap back.

Thalia has been following me around and I'm sick of it. Did I mention when I cut I get mad easily? No!? Then I do.

I go into the bathroom and pull my razor out. Don't think about her Percy. She was the reason your life is not carefree and happy. She's the reason you started cutting.

And finally you stopped when you dated calypso and then started again when she broke up with you. Thalia was the only breakup you didn't start cutting again.

Annabeth. She's the reason for this. You broke your swear and fell in love. You trusted her and she betrayed you like someone,who your not going to name.

I take the razor and skim it across my left arm. (A/N I've NEVER cut myself this is just my imagination) I see the blood gush out but I don't feel the pain.

I stopped feeling the pain a couple months ago. But all I wanted was to feel physical pain. Not emotional pain. But my body was numb and their was nothing I could do to feel physical pain.

I wash off my arm the blood turning the water red which made the sink red. I look at my arm and fingered I would have a cut their for tomorrow,but nothing a sweatshirt couldn't fix. Nobody knew.

Everyone but Thalia that is. I was sorry I had snapped at her but my pride held me back from apologizing.

Annabeth POV:

I had everything I had wanted. Will,Living a normal life,friends. But yet I wasn't happy.

Whenever I kiss Will and look in his eyes I don't see blue I always see sea green. I don't know why.

It's Will I love not Percy. I start feeling guilty again when I see the cuts on Percy's arm. I wonder why he was sad.

Who made him like it. If I ever found out who I would personally Kill them. I wonder why I care so much why Percy was so sad. It's because you don't like seeing him hurt I,tell myself.

But your the reason he's cutting again. Yes you were not the reason before but this time the blame is all on you.

_page break_

I'm sitting in Percy's car waiting for Thalia to finish piping gas. Mind you I'm NOT driving with Percy i'm just in his car because Thalia's is getting fixed.

My ADHD was taking over my mind when I open the little drawer that was Next to my seat.

Sometimes people keep curious stuff in their. I look through the papers,trash,Pencils,to finally find a little box. I stuff it in my purse right as Thalia hops in.

_Page break_

I'm sitting on my bedroom floor looking in the box I took from Percy's car. I open it up to find;One girl sock,a piece of paper and pictures.

I wonder what girl wore that sock and I suddenly feel jealous that Percy had another girlfriend.

I pick up the sock to find it's dirt and been worn. I threw it down in disgust as I pick up the pictures.

The girl must have been pretty. Long strait brown hair just like I've always wanted. Blue eyes that were Like a blue sea color. And tall. Taller then 5/5 because at 16 that was all I've ever grown.

She probably looked just like I've ever wanted to look like. I open up the picture and to my dismay I find I'm right. She looks so beautiful I envy her and I didn't even know her.

In one picture she's on the ground with Percy hugging her and their both not looking at the camera but looking at each other.

They both look so in love. Percy does not have that sadness in his eyes but a happy carefree look.

I turn it around to see someone written on it.

"Selena finally came to visit! 4/17/12

-Percy Jackson."

That was not even a year ago when his love of his life went somewhere.

I wonder where Selena is right now. I pick up another picture that is a picture of Percy in a tux with a aqua colored tie, while rapping his arms protectively around Selena who's wearing an aqua colored dress too.

They look so happy together and I can see the love in their eyes. I turn the picture around to see some girly hand writing in sparkly pin "Best prom ever!" Love Selena!"

The last picture is of Selena sitting in Percy's lap. They both don't look to happy and I can see sadness in his eyes.

I wonder why because he has Selena with him. I turn it around to read "hopefully Selena will get better soon! 7/4/12

-Percy"

That was only 6 months ago. I wonder what happen to Selena because she did not look sick.

That was the last picture but I take out the paper. It read "Dear Percy,

I love you do much! You know I do but you know I don't belong in this world. You were the only reason I didn't leave earlier.

I didn't have a family. After my mom died all my step dad did was abuse me.

I hope you forgive me and I want you to know I never stopped loving you. But please don't stop from falling in love.

I WANT you to be happy. Act like a normal boy and be happy. I love you to much for you to be unhappy so please be happy.

Love Selena

So this was the reason Percy was sad. Because his love killed herself. Oh Annabeth why did you have to hurt Percy so much?"I ask myself.

"What do you think your doing?" Percy Says opening the door.

Oh shoot.

Cliff hanger! Now you know why Percy was sad! And why he cut! Review REVIEW! This took two hours to right! Oh and shutout to TaylorSwift33! You Rock! Also I'm only going to say this one more time "LEOS MINE!" :)

Feel free anyone to kik message me at Lydybird!:)


	14. Chapter 14

Okay I would write an A/N about how thankful I am to everyone who reviewed but I'm sure you guys will skip and read the story!:) Okay on

With the story!

Percy's POV:

"Where did you get my box?" I demanded to Annabeth.

Annabeth. She was looking at MY memory box of Selena.

Selena. It hurt to say her name. She left me in this horrible mixed up world by myself.

She knew I loved her. But she only cared about herself and killed herself. Something I want to do to myself at the moment. How did Annabeth have a right to go into my car and take my memory box of Selena.

It was

all I had in memory of her.

Selena. Annabeth. Girls. Love. Choose. Words were jumbled in my mad and I couldn't think straight.

"I,I I Oh Percy I'm sorry and I didn't know and I...-"

I cut her off before she could finish.

"You have no right to go in my car and take something that is private and MINE! Not everything in this world is yours you know!" I yell to Annabeth.

"You know what?! All you care about is Selena. She killed herself she doesn't love you anymore! She's gone! You can spend your life cutting like a cowered! Your not the only one in this gosh danged world who is sad and had heart break!

You know what I don't care if you cut your whole life and go kill yourself to be with your "beloved" girlfriend who loves you "so" much.

She loves you "so" much she died for you! Yeah right!" Annabeth screams/yell/shouts at me.

Her words sting at me and I feel tears in my eyes. I don't cry. Perseus Jackson NEVER cries over girls. This witch of a girl is going to make me cry. How could she say that?!

"You know what maybe I WILL kill myself but not to be with my girlfriend to be away from you"I shout to her.

"Percy! I didn't-" I cut her off before she finishes.

"No I know what you meant. You want me to die. Well you maybe get your wish." I yell to her.

_PAGE BREAK _

I was just driving around town. Anywhere. Somewhere. Nowhere. I didn't have a destination.

I needed to collect my thoughts on what Annabeth told me. I was not scared of dying. Many people were but I'm not.

(A/N I'm not scared of dying in real life either)

I knew what was going to happen when I died. I would be in a whole lot happier place and yeah maybe a few would grieve but hey that's their problem right?!

I drive on past a green light the only light I hasn't missed.

I'm driving past the little line that keeps you from going on a red light when suddenly a huge car crashes in to me.

The pain. Red. Everywhere. I feel lots of pain. And red. Theirs this red thick wine everywhere and I was not woozy until I relies it was blood.

My blood. I feel someone lift me and sirens everywhere. I have a headache and I feel like I would rather drown then feel this pain. Then everything went black.

Annabeth POV:

Oh what have I done?! Percy's probably killing himself as I think.

I'm pacing my room thinking about what I need to do about Percy. How I could take the words back.

I knew I could try but in my heart I know what I said to Percy could never be forgotten.

When my iPhone 5 rings which is not really an iPhone it's better then an iPhone 5 and would be called the iPhone 10 And it's specially design for a demigod so it doesn't attract monsters, I think nothing of it.

That is until I look at the caller idee. It's 911 and I quickly answer it praying to every god I can think of not to say that Percy killed himself.

"Hello,is this Annabeth Chase?" a voice ask.

"Yes,yes it is can I help you?" I say back.

"Yes you can. I'm doctor long calling from Oakland Manhattan hospital it seems that your friend Percy Jackson was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light.

It seems that he has 7 ribs broken,a concussion,And a huge gash in his thigh that let out a whole lot of blood.

He is in critical condition and is mumbling your name.

We looked you up on his phone and saw that you were his girlfriend so we thought we'd call you as long as his mom and friend Thalia."

The doctor says.

I'm to shock to tell him I'm not his girlfriend and he would kill himself to get away from me.

I can't believe what I just heard. My Percy could die. My Percy who I only knew for four months could die. My Percy who was cutting himself from me could die. My Percy I said some pretty nasty things to and could never take back WAS dying!

I bent over and wept. Something AnnaBeth chase has never EVER done.

_Percy POV:_

I'm sitting in a white fluffy cloud talking to Selena. My Selena who I never thought I would see again.

I'm so happy I could cry but of coarse I don't because Percy Jackson NEVER cries over girls. A/N note the sarcasm. Lol)

She's telling me how it's not my time right now. How some day I will be with her but not for a long time.

She's telling me she's watching me from earth and is not likening what she sees. She says she is not proud of me for cutting.

She tells me that she loves me to much to see me in pain.

I tell her I can't feel it and my body's numb. How all I want is her to come back to me.

She answers by saying she knows I love AnnaBeth but that's okay because she wants me to be happy. She does not want me never to fall in love again because of her.

I tell her I will always love her but she's right I DO need to be happy. I promise her when I wake up I will tell AnnaBeth I love her and TRY to be happy and maybe stop cutting.

She answers by saying "one step at a time Percy. One step at a time!"

Then she says "goodbye Percy I love you" and is gone and I'm back in a white hospital bed.

Yayy end of chapter! How do y'all like it? I love it fit some reason! It's not that long but I think it's pretty good! I kinda got the idea of him going out of his body from this book called heaven is for real. It's a sweet book and I would recommend reading it!:) Goodbye for now and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Percy POV:

I woke to conscious to have Selena leaning over me. No not Selena. This girl has princes curls and stormy eyes. Annabeth.

Annabeth was here. After what I said to her about killing myself to be away from her I'm surprise she came to see me.

I tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out. I blinked once to get eye boogers out of my eyes and tried to sit up. Except I couldn't. It felt like I had heavy blocks on me from keeping to sit up.

"He's awake! OMGODS! I thought he was dead! I was praying to Every god I could think of to have him wake up!" a voice says.

Annabeth. That was the voice. She was praying for ME to wake up? She didn't want me to die? She didn't want me to die! She was praying for me!

"Perseus Alexander Jackson! Do you KNOW how long you've been asleep? 1 WHOLE month! Don't you EVER scare me like that again. Or your mother,or Thalia,or ANYONE!" Annabeth says.

I try to talk but my voice comes out a croak.

"Oh Percy it WOULD be you to try to waste your breath on words." a different voice says.

Thalia. Defiantly Thalia would say that!

"Oh Percy! I was so worried about you. I love you to much for you to stay out for a month!" mom says.

Yup. My mom would say that!

I couldn't believe I was out for a whole month. It felt like an hour. I wondered how long I was with Selena in the cloud.

Selena. Don't say her name. She wants you to be happy,I tell myself.

One thing was for sure,I could NOT wait to get some food!

Annabeth POV:

Percy. He was back.

After a month of me worried sick I felt like I could die of happiness!

Annabeth,I tell myself,he still may not want to talk to you after you said all that mean stuff to him.

I wonder what Percy dreamed of for a whole month. It must have been pretty boring dreaming for a whole 4 weeks.

I don't think dreams can be boring, I think to myself.

"Annabeth?" a voice whispers.

I knew that voice. It was Percy! How could he talk? Well he couldn't talk above a whisper and he was talking to me so I may as well talk back.

Third person POV:

Annabeth answered Percy back and they talked for a whole hour. That is Annabeth talked for a whole hour considering Percy couldn't talk above a whisper and it hurt to talk.

Annabeth was thinking about the drunk driver who nearly killed Percy. She thinks about what happened if Percy had been killed.

She would never be able to say sorry for what she said. She would never be able to apologize for,for everything.

For breaking Percy's heart. For dating Will. For letting Percy down and Thalia and,and herself Down.

She let herself down by being so horrible to everyone. Daughters of Athena are suppose to be wise not toying with People's hearts.

She knew she has to apologize to Percy. Even her pride wouldn't get the best of her and she would say sorry. She would!

"Percy,I'm sorry."

And with those two simple words everything was changed and Percy fell asleep with the words "I'm sorry" ringing in his ears.

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your kind reviews!:) I hope I'm getting better at writing! If you didn't notice I'm changed this to rate T. I didn't know if all 5th graders know about drugs,drunk,cutting,suicide,

. But just to be on the safe side I'm changing it to T for teens!

Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter but it is not my best plus it was pretty short! Oh and OMGODS! I have 70 reviews on the story! I'm almost at 100!

You guys don't know how happy I will be to get 100! Maybe in five chapters I will have 100! Thanks again y'all! Review! Please! Oh yeah to TaylorSwift33; I'm having Leo and you can have that jerk Jason. Leo's taken! He even said so! By me!:)


	16. It's a love story baby just sayy yesss!

Okay everyone hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews!

To Allen R: Thank you and yes percabeth will be together soon. Hopefully.:)

-percabeth

I'm moving this weekend and I'm really sad because I have not told my best friend!:( Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: well…well… we meet again…. I do not own Percy Jackson…. Disclaimer my buddy…. I hope we'll get off to a better start then last time…..

Annabeth POV:

I said I'm sorry. I couldn't believe it. My fatal flaw was pride and I had just apologize. To a son of Poseidon no less. I wondered if he except my apology. I think he did. He smile and went to sleep.

It felt great to be friends with Percy again. More then friends. Will he ever want to be more then friends again or did I blow it?

Whew! And I thought mortals had it easy! Living a normal life for a normal girl is harder then I thought it would be. On the bright side nobody got hurt.

Nobody got hurt. Percy got hurt. Cutting. Heart. Broken. Cutting. It all went back to cutting. You. Made. Him. Cut. No! I try to tell myself it was all Selena fault but I know in my head it was my fault.

Stop! I try to tell myself that I said sorry and everything is forgiven but my mind says otherwise. Having a fight with your mind and losing?! Is this normal? Should I be sent to a funny farm?! (A/N lol I ALWAYS have fights with my mind and I know how weird this sounds but sometimes I lose!)

I wondered why Selena killed herself. Percy would not date and like a girl who was cutting and emo.

(A/N don't worry I'm not making fun of people who hate their lives because then I would be making fun of me!)

Percy cut. I have to remember that Percy was mentally unstapled for a while. For a while. I hoped that Percy would stopped cutting because I had said sorry.

I hoped.

I really was curious of why Selena killed herself. Maybe Percy would tell me when he woke up. Maybe.

It seems like everything in my life was maybe,hopefully,I don't knows. It didn't know what my life would bring me. Well then again what demigods,knew what would happen in the future.

But my problems were not about wars and monsters. My problems were for normal girls which I was some how thankful for.

_line_break_

Percy had been up for an hour or so and we were talking about random things until I had to blurt out "Percy,why did Selena kill herself"?.

Percy's face goes pale for a second until he answers "You deserve to know so I'll tell you. Sit down its a LONG story."

"Selena was born to the love god and Alex Atkins" Percy begins.

"Now before you yell at me for falling in love with a daughter of the love god I'll tell you she was different."

Falling in love?! I knew Percy liked her but I never thought he was in love with her.

"Selena was um she was special. Not like special needs special but special as in perfect." Percy says.

A/N I'm NOT being mean against People who have special needs. Trust me a 16 year old boy has special needs and when he comes over I talk and play hide and seek with him)

"When Selena was a baby her dad died and she didn't know about the Greek gods so her mom couldn't help her.

She was put into an orphanage and was adopted 6 times before she turned 6. Everyone wanted her because they saw how pretty she was but then when they she had ADHD They sent her back.

They also thought she was dumb because she wouldn't talk. It wasn't that she couldn't talk it was that she WOULDN'T talk.

She was past to house to house and when she was 12 she was adopted to an abusive man who hurt her every chance he got so basically every time he saw her.

At school she didn't have any friends. Everybody wanted to be her friend because she was pretty but then when they relies she was at they thought "dumb as an ox".

Plus she was ADHD so she was "annoying" to be around. At school she was miserable and at home (if you can call it that) was miserable too. She hated life and at the young age of 12 saw no reason to live.

That is until she met me. In middle school I was somebody who everyone want to be friends with and I guess you could say I was "popular". Although I never understand why to this day why i'm so popular" he tells me.

I want to say because your perfect. Everything about you. The way your eyes light up when you smile or how your always loyal to a friend and always keep your promises but I don't say that for obvious reasons.

One;he wouldn't believe me and two that would be WAY to embarrassing for me to say out loud.

"Well anyways," Percy starts saying.

"I didn't like any of the girls who tried to flirt with me. I swear If they took off their makeup they would lose five pounds!

Selena wouldn't talk to anyone and I was really surprise so I told myself I would get her to talk to me one day.

I didn't rush her to talk I would just do little things at first like wave and smile. Another time I said hey and smiled. This kept going for months until she waved backed at me.

Another couple months and she let me sit next to her. The end of seventh grade she said "thankyou, for everything"to me! I was so happy she finally talked.

She even Even said she would keep in touch during summer vacation. I didn't know about how her foster dad hurt her and how me becoming friends with her really helped.

We became good friends and in tenth grade MORE then friends. I was over joyed Because I loved her.

By that time I knew she was getting beaten at home and it killed me that I couldn't help her.

When her foster dad found out she had a boyfriend he hurt her even more. She was getting very depress with school,teachers thinking she was dumb,and being abused.

I'm pretty sure if I hadn't been their she would have killed herself from the beginning. We were 16 so only last year when I told her we were demigods and I needed to take her to a camp I go to every summer.

Not camp Half-blood but camp Jupiter. It's where I had beene whole life. Its for Roman demigods but when my mom had me she didn't about Greek gods and when my dad told her and said I needed to go to a camp.

We happened to be in CA and we found camp Jupiter. I was a good fighter and was made the leader of camp. It wasn't until last year I learned I was a Greek demigod.

Luckily since the Roman demigods didn't want to me leave they said I could stay at camp Jupiter but I could go to camp Half-blood too.

Anyways back to Selena,we were planning to have her run a way with me and have my mom drive us but her foster dad found out and best the hades out of her.

She was near dead until she finish the Job that her foster dad had been trying to do to get since she was 12. She took a rope and hanged herself. That is after she wrote me that letter." Percy finishes.

I couldn't believe it. I knew the whole story and I knew why Percy started cutting. How Dating Thalia was just to let himself forget about Selena.

But of coarse it would come back to haunt him later. I was speechless until I said "that's so unfair".

"Life's unfair" Percy says.

And I knew it was.

Whew! Hope y'all love it! You should it took three hours!

Lol So now you know why Selena killed herself and where Percy was for his life.

Okay well PLEASEEEE review!

Ps I may not update for a while Because I'm moving tomorrow (we already brought our stuff) and idk (I don't know) when I will have wifi hooked up! Okay don't forget to REVIEW! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Just an A/N but I'll update tonight! Read because this is imported! **

**I have changed the name for this story from ****_demigods in highschool_** **to ****_demigods in the real world! _**

* * *

**Also I changed the summery too! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter it took me three hours! Hopefully I will update to night but yeah! **

**Thanks for reading this stupid authors note!**

**I love y'all ****_so _****much! Okay ttyl and ttfn! **


	18. Cupids got a shotgun

Okay hey everyone! How y'all doing? Hope y'all are doing GREAT! :) Okay um does anyone have ANY ideas for this story? I had writers block so idk if I should end it soon? Okay thanks peoples on with the story!

Disclaimer:Does Rick shave his legs? Last time I checked he's a man who has Hairy legs...

Percy POV;

It had been three weeks that I got out of the doctors office.

Three weeks that I told Annabeth Selena's story.

Three weeks that Annabeth apologize to me.

Her. A daughter of Athena saying SORRY to a SON of Poseidon no less! I could not believe it.

But then again I couldn't believe I had told Annabeth Selena's story. That was private between Selena and me,not Annabeth.

"Percy? Percy are you in here? Rachel's here." somebody asks.

"Percy honey can you hear me...?" the same voice yells.

"Mom I can Hear you! And who invited Rachel over?" I ask.

When my mom gives me a look I quickly add "Not that I don't WANT her to come over I was just surprise."

(A/N Rachel's not a b**** in this story but Rachel has a crush On Percy. That's just way to much OOC!)

"Annabeth invited her over and they're waiting in the living room for you." My mom replies.

_line?_break?_

"How are my favorite lady's?" I ask when I go into the living room.

Annabeth giggles and Rachel blushes. Wait a second. Annabeth giggling? Rachel blushing? And I in some mixed up world?

"Bout time you come out we've been waiting FOREVER for you!" Annabeth says.

"Yay my Annabeth is back to normal" I mutter.

Wait. MY Annabeth? Dude I tell myself,Annabeth doesn't like you like that.

She likes Will. Perfect will. Not a messed up boy who has had his heart broken and is cutting.

Yes I stilled cut. Annabeth saying sorry was great and I was happy but it wasn't the words I wanted to hear.

I get get a little hot so I take of my sweatshirt. Annabeth eyes widen as she sees the ripe cut on my arms.

Oh dangit. I had forgotten that I felt depress so I dud what was natural and I cut myself only an hour before.

Would Annabeth think I stop cutting because she says sorry? I think bitterly.

Annabeth POV;

I had invited Rachel over just to hangout Because I was getting a little bored with Percy staying in his room.

Rachael and I sit in the living room while (Blowfis?) goes to get Percy.

It seems like forever (okay maybe my ADHD took over me) when Percy comes in saying "how are my favorite lady's doing?"

I see Rachael blush while some girl giggles.

When Percy looks at me in surprise I relies that it was ME who giggled!

When I knew it was me who giggled I decided to break the ice by telling him "bout time you come out we've been waiting FOREVER for you!"

Then Percy mutters which I thought he didn't know I could hear him "Yay my Annabeth is back to normal!"

Haha yeah giggling is not like me. And,wait a second MY Annabeth?!

He wanted me to be his Annabeth? He probably got confuse and said MY on accident.

That reminds me;I may need to go break up with Will soon!

Percy probably thought I didn't like him back Because I'm dating Will soon.

Wait BACK? Percy does not like you like that,I scream to myself.

But I thought more about it and wondered if Percy DID like me a tiny bit!

End! Yayy I updated! I have GREAT news! Okay I'm not moving until Thursday Because of some stuff you guys don't care about and by the time I move in they will have wifi hooked up hopefully! Yayyy!

Okay who thinks this chapter stinks Because I do! Ooh whoever guesses who sings the chapter title you get a shoutout!

If you people look it up fine but that's called cheating and maybe I don't know you cheated but God did and you may not feel guilty but I promise you it will come hack to haunt you later!

In case you were wondering Tayorswift22 I'm sleeping on a bed that we have not moved yet tonight! Hope your happy I updated!

End

Okay REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Omigods! Okay if some of you have notice I say y'all a lot. Okay well today I was at soccer and this random dude I was taking to was like "wow you have the weirdest southern accent. I mean WHO says y'all?"

And I say back and I quote from miss America "it's not us who gave the accent it's y'all!"

Lol he's a boy so he didn't watch it but I did and BTW that's what miss south Carolina say and she SHOULD have one! Not miss Newyork. Okay I'm not just saying that because i live in south Carolina.

People have made fun of my accent before and I want to say to them "oh shutup your just from the North And your just mad you don't have a cool accent!"

Lol but really Northeners are so mean even cousins who live their says so. I'm sorry if your from up north and you may be very nice but hey most are not.

Okay I was very upset that I only got three reviews on my last chapter but hey I even said it stunked! Okait this story should be ending in like five to 7 chapters but OMIGODSI writIng a sequel! Okay it's cowritten but I forgot to tell the boy I stink at writing and maybe he should have picked someone better then an 11 year old who can't write to sabe her life!

! Lol on with the Disclaimer; I'm flattered that you think I can write that good but yeah I don't own PJO OR HOO or anything fun!)

Annabeth POV;

I decided one thing,it was girls ask guys dance tomorrow night and I'm going to break up with Will today do I can ask Percy to the dance!

Will was a great friend but I knew I was in love with Percy.

"Annabeth time to go to school!" a voice screams to me!

"I'm coming! Percy I NEED to look pretty before I go." I yell back to Percy who was very much the voice.

"Why do you need to look pretty it's not like you wear makeup." he says back.

Okay the real thing I was doing was reading a book While thinking about a nice way to break up with Will.

_-page break_?

_im _-_weird_!_

It was the end of the school day and I still had not talked to Will.

I couldn't break up with him before school started because he got their late.

I couldn't break up with him in the hallways because to many people.

At lunch I thought would be a good time to do it but he all of a sudden got more cozy with me and I couldn't tell him then!

After school would be perfect. I could tell Percy I'm going to walk him to get some "fresh air". Then I could find Will and break his heart later.

"Annabeth! Their you are I've been looking all over for you!" Someone yells to me.

Will. Just the person I wanted (NEEDED) to see.

"Hey Will what a lovely day it is out side." I say awkwardly.

"Look Annabeth I need to tell you something." Will says urgently.

"Oh I have something to say too. Let's say it at the sane time. Okay?"

When he nods I say "We need to break up." and he says "I have a different girlfriend."

What? Did? He? Just? Say?

"You want?! You have been cheating on me and didn't tell me?! Well I don't really care! I love someone who would die for me. Literally." I tell him.

"Look Annabeth I didn't mean to hurt you. I was dating Calypso and when you came back I thought I loved you but I loved you both so I thought,why not date you both?

It turns out I don't love you and you love a different boy. Percy I'm guessing." he explains to me.

"It's okay Will I understand. Yes I love Percy but was to foolish to see it until he almost died." I say to him.

"Now go out their and ask Percy to the "girls ask guys dance"!" He says with a grin.

"Will do." I tell him and grin back.

_Another stupid line_

"Percy," I say back when I'm at the apartment and in front of Percy.

"Will you go to the girls ask guys spring dance with me?" I ask.

I will not be updating until I get ten reviews. Sorry for the Inconvenience!


	20. Chapter 20 Lucky one

Okay gosh knows I'm not going to get ten reviews and that was more of a test to see who was reading my story. Ya know? No? Okay then.

Warning;MAGOR percabeth! Y'all have waited for the fluff and now you got it. But I had to wait a year for them to get together and that's short considering Rick waited FIVE years!

I was wondering if I should make a sequel? Here's the summery if y'all want to read it. Review if you want me to do it review and tell me if you don't.

Sequel to demigods in the real world.

This is like a summery/first chapter thingy kinda

Percy pov;

My life was going great. Me and Annabeth were together,finally I might add.

Living a normal life was easier for Annabeth now and the best thing was I had stopped cutting.

My life was perfect. WAS perfect. It was going great until that bonehead (cough Nico cough) had to do some some child of Hades thing and bring Selena back to life.

He thought my life was to "boring" since I didn't need to do quest any more and said I needed more "drama".

I couldn't believe it. My life was going great. I had gotten over Selena killing herself.

Yes I stilled loved her but my heart had moved on.

I had thought Selena wouldn't want to come back considering she left for "peace" and could not find it in this world.

It was her foster dad that made her leave. As much as she loved me she chose dying instead of staying.

When she died she found out about the Greek gods and her foster dad got hit from a car and died after a year she killed herself so now she could come back and live at peace in the real world.

Also she didn't have a choice Really Because Nico just pulled her out from the underworld.

So I'm Percy Jackson and my life is about to get WAY more confusing.

Also go read "happiness" by daughter of Athena! And PLEASE review! Tell her that Percabeth02 said to read it and she thinks your an a amazing writer!

Percy POV;

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Annabeth has asked ME to the dance. A crazy weird emo kid had gotten asked to the dance by the most pretties girl in the school.

Okay so maybe I was not emo but I cut and I still do. Second,I'm not really weird considering most girls like me.

And crazy well if you call cutting crazy then yes but I don't call it crazy so no.

Annabeth WAS the prettiest girl in the school though. Pretty,smart,gental,sweet-Percy,snap out it I tell my self!

"Umm I thought your dating Will?!" was my genius answer.

"I was but I broke up with him Because I love someone else." was her reply.

Love.

Someone.

Else.

She loved someone else.

When she sees my face fall she says "Percy I love you. Even though you cut I know your stronger then that and I love you. I was just to much of a fool to see it until now."

Stronger then that. I guess she didn't know I still cut.

When my long sleeve goes up Annabeth gasps from the fresh cut.

Annabeth POV;

Percy's arm. He still cut. I thought when I said sorry he would stop.

I had told him I loved him. I couldn't believe it.

He still didn't say anything but watched me stare at his ripe cuts until he tells me "Annabeth I still cut even when you said sorry. I was relieved when you said it but the real words I wanted to hear were "I love you".

Now I finally got those words and I just want to say, I would love to go to the spring dance with you and Annabeth I love you so much I would die for you!"

I couldn't believe it. He loved me back! I couldn't believe I couldn't see how sad he was when I dated Will.

I had known him for a year and now he tells me he loves me! What bliss!

Skip to the night of the dance part one!

Annabeth POV;

It was Friday and the night of the dance. I went to pipers house to get ready.

Although she was a daughter of Aphrodite she didn't wear makeup but had some from a gift from her mom.

She wanted to dress me up like a Barbie and put Makeup on me and do my nails and all that fun stuff. *note the sarcasm.

She was not going to wear any makeup but lipgloss and eye shadow but she would go all out with me.

I let her put eye shadow,blush,mascara,do the mascara curler thing,eye liner,and lip gloss on me.

As much as I hated putting on makeup I wanted to look good on Percy and I didn't have a lot on. Just light but enough to make my eyes "pop"!

I had gone dress shopping with Piper and another daughter of Aphrodite.

Let me tell you that is the last time I'm EVER going shopping with two daughters of Aphrodite.

Even though Piper is not a normal daughter of the love goddess it's in her blood.

They gave me very revealing dresses to put on that I wouldn't be caught dead in but we were in Lilly Pulitzer and their was a strapless white dress,that had navy blue ruffles down the middle with pink roses in the the blue.

It was about just above knee length and it was a perfect dress for me.

(A/N my 16 year old sister has the dress and it's really cute!)

"Annabeth? Earth to Annabeth are you their?" Piper calls out.

"I'm here! Are the boys here?" I ask her.

"Yup their here and Their waiting in the car for us." she says for she was going with Jason who went to the Roman camp.

Page brake _when they meet the boys!_

I go outside and Percy looked,stunning! He was wearing a tux with a sea green tie that matched his eyes. His hair was messy like always but not like "I've never brushed my hair" messy more like "I just got out of the shower messy"

His hair was cute and I couldn't imagine another boy i'de rather go to the dance with!

What a lucky girl I am I think!

End! Hope y'all liked it and I may get the next chapter out tomorrow. Sorry I have not updated in a while and this was short but it was percabeth!

Okay A/N: Thank you very much for your support. I'm running low in good PJO fics so if you want me to read your stories (and I'll review if I have time) just add it in your reviews or personally PM me. Thank you! Please review! Flames are very much accepted!


	21. Chapter 21

I can not say how sorry I am for not updating in a week!:( I didn't have wifi for three days and the others well ask TaylorSwift22 and my best friend why I haven't updated. Oh And btw NEVER scratch your arm so hard until it bleeds it hurts a lot and you may want to cut your nails.

Okay on with the story.

Warning;percabeth fluff

Not my best and short!

Spring dance part 2

Percy POV;

Annabeth and I walk into the school gym and although they tried to make it a dance floor one can not erase sweat smell and dirty socks.

But with Annabeth I could be anywhere and be happy. I can not believe I'm going to a dance with Annabeth.

She doesn't love Will,she loves you,I think.

"Percy? Are you their?" Annabeth asks me.

"I'm here. Did you get Thalia yet?" I answer her.

"Yeah she's over at the punch stand. Speaking of which, would you like some?"

"No thanks I'm good. Annabeth. I just want to tell you thank you. For everything. Now before you deny my thanks I need to tell you something;

YOUR the one that got me to stop cutting.

YOUR the one that helped me get over Calypso.

YOUR the one that helped me find out who I really am.

You helped me.

Even though I walk in the valley of death I fear no evil for your strong staff confers me,I recite."

"Percy." I see Annabeth is tearing up.

Wait a sec flash back,Annabeth tearing up?

"Percy. I love you. I really do. It hurt me to see you cut. I hated watching you hurt yourself. But that's over and I just want to tell you I love you." Annabeth tells me.

"Speaking of love can I ask the love of my life for a dance?" I ask Annabeth when slow music comes on.

"I would love to." she replies.

I pull her in to dance and give her the sweetest yet firm kiss ever. It was like I was saying I love you and I will protect you from all harm for ever.

And I kiss her until we both need air and then I kiss her again and I think how lucky I am.

Annabeth POV;

I kiss Percy and I think that yes maybe demigod life is hard and has its ups and downs but NOTHING can be better then this moment,and then I know what being a demigod really is about.

The end! That story was very fun writing and I got 100 reviews! Y'all are very awesome and make me want to die! If y'all want me to I can do a epilogue!

And do you peoples still want that sequel? I'm sorry this chapter was short and a piece of crud and I'm VERY sorry I haven't updated soon! Thank you and review!


End file.
